Finding A Solution
by Iolanthe Ivashkov
Summary: Shortly after the success of locating and capturing the spirit in Olive's blood, the group head out to court to further discuss the strigoi problem. Sydney has the ability to put an end to the monsters, but is unsure if she could take the risk of exposing exactly who, or what, she really is. Adrian, of course, is there to support her every step of the way. SYDRIAN
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
Sydney's point of view**

We were all gathered around the room after receiving a notice from the Queen to report for update on the solution to the strigoi turnings. And I was feeling guilty.

"So far we haven't found a way to replicate what we did with Olive's blood," Sonya says. She's pacing near the door but stops to give a appreciate look at Adrian, who was responsible for the first success.

He nods back and when she turns round goes back to staring at me, making me flush.

They continue to talk about the situation and I turn towards the window, trying to shake the growing guilt rolling over in my stomach and not hearing a word. Finally I can't take it anymore and I interrupt whatever they are discussing and pull a vial out of my messenger bag that rests on my hip.

"Here," I say thrusting it out towards Sonya and trying to stop my hand from shaking.

"Pardon?"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at me and then down at the clear liquid in the vial that lay partially enclosed in my out stretched hand. The liquid seemed to glimmer a little under the attention.

"The ink will make the recipients blood impossible for strigoi to drink and therefore make it impossible for that person to be turned into one of those fifthly creatures."

I had discovered earlier this morning that the ink I made to break the compulsion of the alchemists also worked to flavour the blood so that strigoi couldn't stomach it.

Marcus had called, telling me about how one of his "merry men" had been attacked by one of those monsters but the strigoi found it impossible to drink his blood. Luckily a nearby dhampir guardian had heard his screams before it snapped his neck out of spite. Leading me to the conclusion that the magic in the tattoos had coated the blood of Marcus's test subjects, much like my blood was coated.

I had discussed the incident with Adrian but never told him what I had planned to do with the information, as I had not known myself either.

"Isn't that-"

I cut of Adrian, "Yes, it is."

"But Sydney, I mean-"

"It's my decision Adrian. It is the right thing to do."

Lissa, as I was told repeatedly to call her, moved forward to stand in front of me. "What's in it?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that it works. Though, it also may take away a moroi's magic, it at least works in dhampirs and humans."

Adrian moves closer to me. "Take away our magic?"

I touch my tattoo hoping he remembered those times I had explained to him how human magic would break away and destroy the vampire magic in the blood, in humans at least. He then nods, confirming that he remembers. But the others remain curious.

"We'll need to know what's in it to replicate it," Sonya says.

I shake my head. "You can't. I'll make as much of it as you need as long as Abe can get the ingredients and this is kept a secret from the alchemists. If they knew what I was doing-" I cut of shuddering. Re-education. Not only for helping vampires but for using magic. I can't even image what my father would say. "You also have to promise not to test it or use it for any other purpose."

"But-"

"No," Adrian interrupts. "Sage's is already making enough sacrifices for us as it is and if she says that you can't make it then you can't."

She looks at him strangely. In fact, they all did. They seemed surprised, I however, only felt pride at his tone of authority. I also knew what I was doing was a dangerous, especially trusting Abe, but I believed it would be worth it.

With a sigh I turned towards the man in question, who was bizarrely dressed as always.

"If I give you a list, will you be able to get me what I require?"

He nods but then begins to exit the room, gesturing for me to follow and closing the door behind us.

"What do you get out of this, alchemist?"

I glare at him for calling me 'alchemist' unfearfully, knowing that I have the upper hand.

"I don't want - "

I thought about it. Did I want something? And could I trust him with something like that?

"If I asked you for a favour could you promise me absolute silence on your behalf?'

He nods. "If what you are offering to make works, then it would save my loved ones from that cursed fate. It's the least I could do to ensure their safety."

I eye him warily, before making my decision.

"I need a new passport and new papers, including a birth certificate."

He looks at me, probably for the first time in his life, astounded. "What – Nevermind. I trust you have a good reason. So the ingredients?"

I pull out a note pad and write them down and give it to him, before writing on another and handing it to him. Again, he is shocked, but he hides it better when he looks down at what's written on the paper.

"I get the other ingredients, but salt? That's the core ingredient? And - " He looks back down at the name I put down on the other paper, perhaps seeing it for the first time.

_Mrs. Iolanthe __Jaclyn-Rose_ _Ivashkov_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
Sydney's point of view**

We walk back into the room and are met with the curious stares of the others. I hold my head up and pat down my khaki skirt before re-taking my place next to Adrian.

"The ingredients that she needs will be here before tonight. Now with this issue resolved, I have some very important calls to make and am sure all of you have enough plans to occupy you through this afternoon."

I curl up beside Adrian in my AYE shirt and black slacks.

"Well. That went well."

I roll my eyes. "No one's here to burn me at the stake yet. So I guess so."

"You know that you said that to a vampire, right?"

Yes, I did indeed know, but I choose to ignore the comment.

Knock. Knock.

Curious, I put my finger over my lips to silence Adrian. It would be disastrous if it was anyone but Jill if they discovered him in here with me, let alone on my _bed_.

I open the door to see a young dhampir holding several boxes, topped so high and wide I wasn't sure how he could see, let alone have knocked on the door.

"Miss Sage? I was asked to take these to you by Zem– Mr. Mazur?"

I nod. "Thank-you." I reach out to take them, but realise I'd probably just drop them. "Umm...this way...Just let me get my suitcase out of the way."

I rush back in my room, by passing the suitcase that was neatly tucked under my bed and gestured to Adrian to hide in the bathroom after a quick kiss. He smiled in understanding and left quickly in time for when the poor boy came in with the boxes still piled high.

"Where do you want them, Miss?"

"Next to the desk in the corner, please."

He placed them down and left, leaving me to open them and look through the ingredients. Yep. Everything was there. Abe did well in so little time.

I then felt a warm hand at my back and jumped slightly in suprise.

"Easy," Adrian said as he pulled me into a hug and resting his chin on the top of my head. He then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered something Jackie was talking about."

I stood back a little and looked up at him in confusion.

"It's just that...well...it's kind of lucky that you aren't required to be a virgin for this kind of spell?"

I shook my head. Trust Adrian to remember _that _now.

"Yes, it is. But I think I should get on with it. I want at least one lot done tonight to give to Sonya," I say, unpacking what I needed. "Do you mind getting me an orange Juice? Maybe some dates? I'll need them for after I'll done."

"You're wish, my command, my beauty, my star, my every desire..."

I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Oh, Adrian what am I going to do with you?"

"I could give you a few ideas."

"Maybe afterwards."

He pouts, losing his sexy smirk, but goes to get me what I've requested only to return when I am beginning to place my magic in the salt.

"What took you so long?"

"Ran into my dad."

"Oh, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head. "Some things are more important."

I leave it to rest for now and begin to fill the collection of salt in my hand with magic. I sigh in content as it fills my body and coats to tiny granules in a bright, white-blue light.  
I can't wait until I can perfect that amulet which will allow Adrian to perform his magic without the affects of darkness. It should also balance out his emotions a bit better like the pills are helping him with now. He doesn't know though, I want it to be a surprise.

"There. All done," I say as I scoff down the orange juice and cheese and crackers he managed to find.

"You know you look absolutely stunning when you perform magic? You light up. It's the most beautiful thing I've seen. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Sweet talker," I say as I walk over to him and straddle him, before drawing my tongue over the shell of his ear and making him moan. "It's afterwards."

With that I pushed him so his back was pressed against the bed and began to kiss him passionately. I felt the desire in me rise and knew that there was no way I was allowing him to return to his room until the morning – Night – Whatever! Damn their ridiculous time table.

However, all logical thought left me as he lifted up my shirt and began to caress my back before flipping me so I was under his frame...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I forgot to mention that this is set slightly after Neil's tattoo was given. They haven't tested it out yet and only Adrian and Jill know about Sydney's magic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Vampire Academy or the Bloodlines Series. Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter Three  
Sonya's Point of View**

"How do we know we can trust her? She is an alchemist after all," I say, trying to wrap my head around all if while playing with the thin vial of clear ink. I'd been muddling over the question all night when I really should have been sleeping. I held it up closer to my face before shaking my head slowly and lowering it. I could have sworn that it glimmered for a second.

"Adrian seems to trust her a lot," my Mikhail states, rubbing shoulders in effort to calm me. Too bad it's not working.

"I know, but can we trust his judgement? When I looked at his aura-"

"I trust him," Jill interrupts hotly. I had forgotten she was there. "I trust Sydney too. Eddie, Angeline, Neil, and Rose, as well, trust Sydney. Why can't you? She saved your life, if it wasn't for her..."

I shook my head. Memories of that place still haunted me sometimes. The thought of never seeing my love again tormented me, especially everything he has done for me. I couldn't just shake the feeling that there was something really important she wasn't telling us.

"I know. I know...But how are we going to test it out. Like with Neil's tattoo, we can't just go out and throw someone in the way of a strigoi."

Rose began to step forward, obviously volunteering, but one look at Dimitri's face clearly stated it would be over his dead body. Literately.

I rubbed my temples. "What could she be hiding? Why the need for secrecy?"

"There are some things best kept quiet, a lot in this case. But trust in them. Sydney doesn't lie. If she says it works – it works. If she says you can't make it – you can't. If she says it could get her in trouble if others found out – you keep it quite!"

We all stared at Jill. She knew, that was clear. And she was protecting them. But Eddie and the rest of us remained stunned. But why would Sydney tell J – Adrian! That's how she knows. But why would Sydney tell Adrian, of all people? Yes, he had stopped drinking and gone to college, but the women? The partying? Why on earth would Sydney – an uptight alchemist – want anything to do with him, even if he wasn't a Moroi? Someone they considered to be a monster?

I rub my temples. Maybe it had something to do with their auras? They almost seemed to have a..._fondness_...for each other, like I saw in couples, but I'll have to double check when they get here in, I look down at my watch, 10 minutes unless she's early –

A knock sounds at the door and we all separate.

"That'll be Sydney," I say reach for the door. Early. Typical alchemist.

I open the door and she walks in holding a box full of clear liquid filled vials with Adrian tailing her.

"You could have helped her," Jill says exasperated to Adrian.

"Hey, these hands don't do manual labour. Besides, Sydney thought I'd drop them."

I laugh. Of course she did.

"Nice colour, Sydney," Eddie calls out jokingly, staring at her khaki pants and white blouse. "We're on break, remember?"

"Hey, if she wore anymore colour I won't be able to control myself," Adrian calls out even louder, winking at Sydney.

"In your dreams, Ivashkov" Sydney retorted with a glare.

"I wouldn't want you to feel like the only one, after all you'll be dreaming of me tonight."

She shakes her head exasperated before addressing the rest of the room.

"Here's the first batch. Did you want to start tattooing those here, now? I guarantee you it works."

"But how will we get it to the rest of the dhampir population? And what of the Moroi?"

"I'm sure you can think of something for the majority of the older ones, but you can replace the ordinary black ink you use for your promise and strigoi kill marks with this ink. Dye doesn't affect the m – the _properties _in it."

I chose to ignore the slight slip-up. I knew I would get no answer.

"And the Moroi?" Lissa repeated from her corner.

"I'm not sure," she says looking uncertainly at Adrian, "but if we could test it on someone..."

I felt sick. I couldn't take the risk of someone losing their magic. It would be devastating to the individual. Any individual.

"What about Avery?" Adrian spoke up.

"Who?"

"Avery Lazer. She's the crazy Spirit user who tried to kill Lissa. If it does take away her magic it might help her and the two guys who are tied to her, and if it doesn't we still get our answer."

"That's brilliant Adrian!" Lissa states jumping up, "Ill arrange for someone to test one of the vials on Avery and see what happens."

Sydney looks a little confused but Adrian whispers something in her ear and she relaxes a little.

"The reaction will be almost instantaneous," Sydney states, back to her normal stoic self.

"Cool," Lissa says nodding, "I'll do that, and the plans for the distribution of the new ink, now and we'll all meet back here again when we are contacted about the results."

And with that we were dismissed, giving me time to analyse Adrian and Sydney's auras. _Finally_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Vampire Academy or the Bloodlines Series. Richelle Mead does.**

**Warning: Lemons**

**Chapter Four  
Sydney's Point of View**

I looked towards Adrian after noticing Sonya looking at me strangely, but shrugged it off.

"Well, now that that has been sorted, I have phone calls to make and ink to produce, so if you'll excuse me..."

When no one said anything I turned around and walked towards the door, hearing Adrian excuses himself too by making some excuse about having kept the beautiful women in the world waiting long enough, or something. I smiled. It was so Adrian. I shook my head and continued onto my room where I knew he would meet me.

I was just about to reach for the gold handle when Adrian grabs my hand, making it tingle pleasantly, almost as if it was surrounded by magic.

"Are you hungry, Pumpkin?" he asks, after looking to the sides quickly to see if anyone was there and pressing his warm lips to my temple. Obviously we are alone.

My tummy growls, embarrassingly. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. I ignore it, due his newest (and horrible) attempt at an endearment name.

He smirks, obviously hearing my stomach.

"Pumpkin?" I question out load and ignoring his smile.

"What? It's healthy!" he defends, still smirking. And at my disapproving look just begins walking back the way we came towards the main doors holding my hand. "Let's go!"

I breathe in the clean smell of my room and walk over to the desk where a large envelope sits. Our meal had gone well. There were a few stares like last time, but that was to be expected. I mean, a Moroi and an Alchemist? Who would expect that? I guess that the alchemists are a bit of a myth among those at court. At least the guys who attacked me last time weren't there, but I was sure they'd catch up with me soon. People like that always do.

I walk into the main room, spotting something on my desk, and my brow frowns. It only relaxes once I see a certain Moroi's handwriting on the envelope. He works fast.

_Miss Sage,  
Hope these are what you wanted, I can assure you they were made by the best._

Typical Zemy, not bothering to sign his name. But I guess that's better, I wouldn't want anyone else seeing that message and knowing who it was from. I smile again and open it up, inspecting the perfect papers that would help give me my freedom.

My smile grows bigger as Adrian walks through my door after dropping his coat his room, shuts and locks it, before wrapping his arms securely around me.

"Hi."

"Hi."

His lips begin to trail up my neck and his hands up my hips but stops suddenly when he sees what's in my hands.

"Iolanthe? Ivashkov?" he asks is a stunned voice.

"Iolanthe, because it's my coven name and..."

"And?"

"Ivashkov because I didn't what to have to change it when we get married...you know, in the next two...three...four, maybe even f – "

He puts his finger over my lips.

"You want to marry me?"

I give him my sternest look, but then dismiss it and lean in to kiss his forehead, cheeks, chin and then the corner of his mouth. "I do indeed want to marry you, Lord Ivashkov."

He kisses me fast and pushes me up against the desk. "If I could I'd marry you right now, I'd do it, you know?"

His hands move faster down my spine before grasping onto the hem of my shirt and reefing it over my head. His hands are now burning into my exposed flesh and his lips are sucking on my neck. I knew he is giving me another hickey, but I can't bring myself to care. I would never tell him, but I sometimes like the thought of wearing his mark on my skin, it was proof that this was real.

Quicker than I thought was possible my clothes had been removed and Adrian was close to the same state. My hand ran down his chest, before settling once again in the wild mane he calls hair. I don't even recognise the sounds we are making, but they only turn me on more. His hands venture lower and I push him down on the bed.

**Sonya's Point of View**

I was walking towards Sydney's room to ask her more about the ink. I had caught a glance of the vials in the box when I was still using spirit to check out her aura (which revealed nothing as it was strangely blank, like she was feeling no emotion at all) and to say I was shocked was an understatement. They seemed to have a similar aura to a plant, or a piece of silver, that has been...affected...by Moroi magic. How on earth –

I'd reached the door but stopped when I heard noises. Sydney was always quite, I could hardly tell when she walked into a room at times, let alone do anything else. So who would be in there with Sydney? I let spirit trickle into me so I could see the blurred outlines of the auras within the room. One was obviously Sydney's, yellow with purple, though a lot more purple than this morning, and the other was – oh my God, gold! Adrian was in there and they were feeling happy, really happy and...and...in love? But, that can't be right! Surely? I know I had suspicions, but that was paranoia! Spirit-induced darkness! How can – I sign and slowly back away from the door.

I need some air.

A lot of air.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it has taken a while, but I just finished exams and have had a cold, knowing anything I would write would be horrible. Anyway, hope you like it, enjoy and review!**

**Sydney's POV**

I brushed my shoulder-length blond hair, patting it down where it stuck up on the sides and made sure to cover my neck. I had discovered the hickey when I had first looked in the mirror, deciding not to inform Adrian. I didn't need his ego inflating anymore than it already was.

Adrian had implored me to stay in bed and "sleep in," but I decided to have an early start. He looked so cute in bed, with his face resting softly against my pillow and the covers barely covering his chest... I shake my head. Work. Right. Focus Sydney.

I finish my hair and make-up and walk out of the room, slipping on some black slacks and a red – wait! What! I didn't lay that out. I didn't even pack it...Adrian! I turn to glare at the man in question as he leans back, supporting half his body weight on his arms, and exposing more of his beautiful body. However, I will not be deterred from my task.

"Adrian, dear," I ask in my sickliest, sweetest voice that I sometimes hear girls in those stupid movies that my female friends like to watch at our school, "where is my other blouse?"

"What blouse? I didn't see a white blouse."

I put my hands on my hips and my glare depends.

"Then how do you know it was white?"

He ignores me. His lucky I love him.

"Blouse...blouse...yep. DEFINITLY did not see a white blouse anywhere. You sure you didn't...misplace it somewhere, apple pie?"

"I don't have time for this Adrian."

"Well, wear the red one then."

I groan, throwing on the blouse and buttoning it up, before heading to the desk and opening a jewellery case, where I had placed my amulets and charmed pieces for the trip. I pick up the small pouch attached to a thin leather cord and slip it around my neck. It was the most important piece as it stopped the spirit uses from seeing any emotional adaptations to my aura (meaning my relationship with Adrian would continue to be a secret), it's not 100% full proof yet, but I'm working on it. Like a lot of things.

I add the other pieces I might need (and my secret project) to either my body or my bag, before walking over to Adrian and bending down to kiss him quickly.

"Join me soon."

"Will do, Parsnip"

I shake my head and walk out the door, locking it on the way out.

"Hiya darlin'. Long time, no see, right?"

I stumble slightly, only I refuse to show my fear. I was so close to the lab which the rest of the ingredients were stored (I had used up the ones delivered to my room). I knew they'd be back, I just wasn't expecting to see them so soon and without Adrian...Adrian! Oh, god. How am I going to get away without using my magic? I can't use the same trick as before!

"Aww...Not talking to us?"

I walk faster before trying to run, but one of them grabs my arm and I am pulled to a halt.

"Leave me alone."

"Don't be like that, beautiful."

I go to scream but another one sees and covers my mouth. I look around. There isn't anyone there.

My eyes narrow as the same guy, the one from my last trip to court, steps forward and runs his fingers up and down my body, from my cheekbone to my hip.

"You shouldn't have come back, cutie. I thought you alchemist were supposed to be smart..." He shakes his head mockingly. "All well, lets get this over with, shall we? I'm not the only one here who wants a taste of you."

My eyes widen as he quickly pulls me out of my captive's hands and sinks his teeth in my neck. A slight slither of pleasure erupts, but disappears a second later as he backs a way, spitting out blood. I look closer to the skin my blood touched begging to peel. As if my blood was acid.

He screams what seems to be hours later, alerting my body. I hadn't moved. Why didn't I move?

However, as I began to move rage began to take over my body. How dare they? If it wasn't for the magic in my blood (the acidic effect probably due to the increase of magic in my veins) I could have been drained and left here to die, or worse. And to think of the other girls who would of shared the same fate. So, instead of running, I turned on the other guys and allowed my anger to fuel my power. They still remained frozen, staring at that vile...thing...on the ground.

I began to think of ways to punish them, to stop them from doing this ever again. No one deserved to be pressured into anything, to be violated. Keith suddenly came to mind and I realised what the perfect punishment would be. They took something from me; I'll take something from them.

After I was done, I left the boys there. No one would believe their stories and if they did...well, the future doesn't look so bright for them. I'd use a memory erasing potion but it would take too much magic, and what is the point of punishing them if they don't remember the reason for it?

I reached up to feel my neck; I'd have to put some of that salve Ms Terwilliger gave me on it before I left. If the boys a stupid enough to tell anyone about it, I don't need to supply evidence for their cause. Whatever it might be.

I sigh, lowering my hand. Adrian will, as Kristin would say, "freak."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I just finished an 11 week term, but I am going to make up for it by posting more in the next 2 weeks that I have off. Any suggestions or reviews would be great!**

**Sydney's POV**

"Have a productive morning, my little bumble bee? I must say – " Adrian stops in front of me where I sit at my desk. "What the hell happened?"

I touched my neck where the bit remained. "I had a run in with those guys, you know, the ones from last time."

"And I wasn't there."

"I handled it."

"You were bitten Sydney! That's not what I call 'handling it'!" His eyes grow darker and he walks back the way he came. "And they will pay for it."

"They already have." I say in my emotionless, 'alchemist' voice. I'm sure my face is just as un-feeling.

He stops and turns back around. "What do you mean, Sage? How could they have possible be punished. After what happened last time – "

"They HAVE been Adrian. They took something from me, so I took something from them. Just like I took something from Keith when he took something that didn't belong to him."

"You mean – how?"

"Did you know that my blood is so full of magic, that when it reacts with another's skin, it causes it to burn and peel? A little seems to go a long way. I only needed a drop..."

"You blinded them?"

"Only in one eye," I say some-what defensively. I'm not _that_ cruel...though I was tempted. "I needed them to know what they were doing would have consequences, Adrian! That they can't simply take whatever they want!"

"I know, I know. And I guess if you can send shards of glass in to an evil bitch 's face when she's trying to kill you, then they are lucky to be alive."

I smile at this. I'll take that as a compliment.

"Did you bring the jar I asked you to bring?"

"Yeah. You could have called me, you know. Texting me 'bring the small jar with the pink stuff in it' wasn't the easiest instructions...it took half an hour to discover the stupid thing was next to your moisturiser."

I shake my head. "Poor Adry-poo. Must have been so, so hard."

He gives me a hard look before handing it over.

"Can you hold up my hair while I put it on?"

He stands behind me, but instead of holding up my hair, he pushes it out of the way, takes a small dollop of the creamy substance and applies it to my neck himself. There is a slight burning sensation before it tingles briefly. It's healed.

Adrian puts a kiss on the same place and then lets go of my hair.

"Come on. The queen has requested us for a late lunch."

"Just wait, they'll be little Dragomir's running about this place in no time," Adrian states.

Christian chokes and Queen V – Lissa – doesn't look so good either. However, Rose laughs.

"I'm hoping they'll take after their mother. Imagine, little Pyros setting everything on fire, all the time. Plus, that means I'd have to lie to Lissa about the children being cute..."

"Ouch, that hurt...Rosie."

I can tell it's about to escalate to violence with Christian having called Rose "Rosie", but luckily I'm not the only one.

"At least I'll have beautiful children...I mean, look at me. I have the perfect genes."

I shake my head. Oh, Adrian, what are we going to do with you?

"Super modest there, Ivashkov," Christian responds, turning away from Rose.

"Well, it's true."

They all shake their heads.

"It's hard to imagine you with children," Rose comments. However I disagree.

"Really? I think Adrian would make a great dad."

They all to turn to look at me, most with shock. Whoops.

"Adrian...as in _this _Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov?" I frown as Christian says this. For friends they obviously don't know him that well.

"Yes..." I start, but decide to make a bit of a joke about it, believing it would bring less attention to our relationship. "Can't you imagine giving his son seduction and sex advice at, while telling his daughter she wasn't allowed to date until she was thirty?"

Adrian joins in. "Nope," he says scratching his chin in a thoughtful matter, " I don't see myself doing that...I'll tell her she can't date until I'm dead...well, three days after I'm found dead, just to make sure I am actually, you know, dead."

I smile continuing on with my food. The others also continue, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere.

However, as I'm about to put the last bite in my mouth, someone crashes through the door.

"Your highness, I'm sorry to intrude, but...but..." He stops to draw in big gulps of air, obviously having run here.

"Spit it out!" Rose demands.

"There are a group of royals, your highness, claiming they've been attacked."

"Good God! Can't we have one weekend without those strigoi – "

"I beg your pardon, your highness," the man interrupts, "but it wasn't the strigoi and it was within court protection."

Oh, not good. Luckily, the alchemist taught me to lie well. But then again, will they really believe that _I _could harm those Moroi?

"Who attacked them then?" Qu – Lissa demands, stepping closer.

He looks at me warily before his eyes flick back to his queen. He then raises his arm and points to me.

"She did. The alchemist."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sydney POV**

_"__Who attacked them then?" Qu – Lissa demands, stepping closer._

_He looks at me warily before his eyes flick back to his queen. He then raises his arm and points to me. _

_"__She did. The alchemist."_

They all turn to look at me and I force my face into an expression of shock.

"Woah, hold up," Adrian begins in a joking tone, "her? Ok, how much have you been drinking? Whatever it is must be really good."

The poor guy looked almost as shocked at the details once seeing me in person as the others were, but repeated the story of what happened...well, if you count making it appear as if those bastards were actually the guilty party in the whole affair.

"Wait...blinded them? How on earth could she do that?" Lissa interrupted.

"I don't know I don't know Your Highness. They can still see through one of their eyes, but the other...seems to just...not be there anymore?"

The Queen looked at me baffled and with wide eyes. "Sydney?"

"I have no idea what this...man...is talking about, Your Majesty. I would have no hope against one of those evil creatures of the night let alone _all _of them! I mean, you remember what happened last time? I didn't stand a chance! I never could!"

**Lissa POV**

...I mean you remember what happened last time? I didn't stand a chance! I never could!" Sydney said exasperated as if we even dared to question her.

I hated the fact she called us 'evil creatures of the night' as I thought we were getting closer and she did seem friendlier towards Jill...my sister. However, I returned to the current problem, running one of my hands through my blond locks. I sigh. Again.

"Do these men have any proof that this was done by Miss Sage?" I ask, trying to be professional when I really wanted to strangle him for ruining what was going to be a good day.

"No, Your Highness. They said she removed everything incriminating after she left them there."

"Of course she did." Adrian scoffed as he went to lean up against the wall. "If it helps to discount anything, I was with Sydney as she worked in the lab from 8:30 till...say, about half an hour ago when we were called for lunch. Then she has been in the presence of all of us, including the Queen." He paused. "When did they say this happened?"

"A-a-all most n-n-nine, Lord Ivashkov, Sir."

Adrian looked at me expectantly. I was a little curious as to why Adrian would want, or need, to be in the lab with Sydney, especially when I had never known him to get up before ten...

I turn towards the boy again. "Go back to these men and tell them when they want to tell us what _really _happened I will listen. I cannot see any opportunity, means, or even motive, to progress with the incident. You are excused."

And, with that, he left.

**Sydney POV**

"You know this could turn out badly right, Sage?" Adrian questioned as we returned to my room. "Lissa or Sonya are bound to read their auras eventually and see what they are saying is the truth."

I smile at him. "Then we'll get them to drop the charges. Claim they were drunk and it just looked like me."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you suggest we do that, Miss Smarty-Pants?"

"I can be highly persuasive." I smile.

And that is how I find myself, invisible, inside the room where boys are hiding out in the hospital.

"We can't let the bitch get away with this!"

"We don't even know how she did this! We have no evidence!"

"We're all half blind, and look at what she did to his face!'

"She's not normal!"

"Hi boys," I interrupt before removing the spell.

"Holy Shit!" one says, but I don't care who.

"What's this I hear about an attack? Must have been nasty if you are still in hospital."

They try to run to the door but I close it before they get there. The element of wind can be very helpful indeed.

"So, here's the deal. You say that you were outside the boarders, but were to shameful to admit being out there without protection, and you were attacked by someone who looked like me, but were so drunk...get the picture?"

The leader stepped forward. "What do we get out of this, huh, slut? You blinded us!"

My eyes narrow. "You're life," I said although I knew I never could do it, but they didn't know that.

I brought my hands up and covered them in flames.

"My secrets stay secrets as well, understood? You brought this upon yourself, you know?" I begin to walk to the door but stop and turn back to look at them. "Oh, and if I hear that you ever try the same thing with another woman I will personally take your other eye, but it will be so much more painful."

I disappear once again from their sight and return to my room where I snuggle up in my blankets and fall asleep, happily dreaming of Adrian and the events to come.

My secrets are once again safe and will stay that way...I hope.

**AN: Reviews are always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for taking so long! Please enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the storyline.

**Adrian's POV**

I smile as Sydney stretches her arms in front of her as she settles deeper into my bare chest.

"Mmm."

She turns around and places her forehead under my chin, her cold nose dancing across my chest in an almost circular motion as she nuzzles into me.

"I wish we could stay here forever."

"That would be nice," I murmur, nuzzling her neck. "Escape Plan Number 52, stay at Court and hide in our bed forever."

"That would be nice, but I like Escape Plan Number 53."

I've always liked her habit of being systematic, even in jokes. It was cute and so Sydney.

"And...that is?"

"Get fake papers from a Moroi Mobster with brightly coloured clothes, run away to Europe with my gorgeous boyfriend, and elope...Not necessarily in that order. We might elope before heading to Europe."

"Huh. Lucky guy. What's his name?" I ask teasingly, tickling her sides and making her squirm closer into me.

"Hmm...I was thinking either this cute boy named Braden or this very sexy guy named Ian. Not sure which yet, though. However the first option_ is_ a great kisser," She teases, lightly poking the tip of my nose before kissing the place she had just assaulted with her cute finger.

"Watch it, Sugar Plum." I fake glare at her, snatching the aforementioned cute finger and placing a quick kiss on the tip, returning her chaste gesture.

I grow worried though after remembering the events of yesterday and lose the enjoyment I had felt while experiencing such a domestic scene with Sydney. With all the time we have to spend apart or acting as only friends, those moments rarely happens. "So...What happened with those bastards?"

"We're safe."

I decide to lighten the atmosphere up a bit after seeing her frown. She's much too beautiful to wear such an expression. "You sure, my Corn Cob?"

Sage sighs, clearly frustrated, but smiles to show she isn't truly angry at me. "Yes...and Corn Cob? You're getting worse. Maybe there's a class you can take."

"Ok, if you say that is all settled, then I believe you." I ignore her mean jab at my cleverly thought of names of endearment. They are supposed to be horrible. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking we head back to the lab and put together a few more boxes of the ink. I need to at least get some done so we don't have to be here for the next five years."

"You could at least spread it out a little though? Think of it as a holiday away from the alchemists? Besides...I don't want you straining yourself."

She smiles. "As long as my gorgeous boyfriend keeps me hydrated with juice and stuffed full of cheese and crackers...and keeps me away from coffee, I'll be fine."

"Hey," I say teasingly. "These hands don't do manual labour."

**Sydney's POV**

It was when we got to the lab and I started laying out the ingredients that Adrian got truly serious.

"So...you think I'd be a good dad?"

I laugh at first believing he was joking. "I already agreed to marry you, not that you've technically asked yet, but aren't children the next logical step?"

"I guess, but...really? You'll have a child...children with me?"

"Yes, I'm going to have _children_ with you." My good mood sank as I realised he really was worried about it. "Why's that so hard to believe? Don't...don't you want them?" I ask sadly, surely he can see how brilliant he'd be at it. He'd be the cool parent where as I'd be the script, over baring one.

"Of course I do! It's just I don't think I'd be very good at it. Look at how bad I had my life screwed up before you came along. Imagine what I could inflict on my child! And I could drop it, or poison it, or – "

"Adrian!" I interrupt angrily. How dare he think such things! "Just because you didn't have the best...upbringing doesn't mean your kids have to face the same fate! For one, I'll be there to keep you and the little ones in line, and two, your bad experiences can only help you. You know how it feels to be in that situation and will not inflict that on our children."

"Sage – "

"I'm not finished. I love you Adrian and I want to experience this with you – "

It's my turn to be cut off. Only I think his way is better.

"I love you too, Sage." He sighs before kissing me again. "Thank you."

I simply smile, but that smile only increases at what he says next.

"So...with all that looking through baby name books for a witchy name, did you have any good ideas yet? I was thinking about something individual and funky like Tigerlilly or South-East or Marty. Something that stands out."

I screwed up my face. That was so not happening and lucky for him, I could tell that he was joking.

"How about something like Tatiana for a girl? Or possibly Adrianna, Anna for short. Not sure about boys names yet. Though I did like Daemon..."

I look at his shocked face. "You would name one of our daughters after..."

"She was important to you. And 'one of our daughters'? How many are you thinking of having?"

"After that pep talk, as many children of any gender as you'll allow."

I laugh. "I'll think about a maximum number later and get back to you."

We stare at each other for a while smiling before Adrian interrupts. "Well, my little Sesame Seed, I suggest you get some work done while I go out to do the manly job of hunting down your food. Need the practice before I have to provide for our soccer team worthy bunch of kids."

"Ah yes, the skill and manliness it takes to go out and get orange juice, cheese and crackers." I didn't mention that I'd most likely be the one working while he stayed home with the kids. Still painting of course.

"Don't forget the dates, Sage, you can't forget the dates. They are the hardest of all to hunt."

Oh Adrian, what am I going do with you. Looking at his lips again, I get a pretty good idea and thread my fingers through his hair to pull him down so my lips can meet his.

"Be back soon?" I ask pouting after realising him from my hold. Yes, I can barely believe it myself, but love seems to influence even me to do a lot of crazy stuff. My mind goes almost blank whenever he is close.

"As you wish, My Love."

He turns to leave but I stop him. "You know, I think I like that one the best."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the storyline.

**Chapter Nine**

**Adrian's POV **

I'm carefully carrying the glass of orange juice and the plate of cheese and crackers (no dates unfortunately – they really turned out to be the hardest to hunt) back to Sydney in the lab when I was bombarded by a mini, brunette inquisition.

"Hey, Ivashkov."

"Hey back, Lil' Dhampir. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to know when you started eating so healthy."

"No you don't and besides, it's for Sage."

"Oh, that's nice...and you're kinda right. You're eating habits aren't that interesting. I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Umm," Rose hesitated, "You know how you guys said not to ask? I, umm...I have to! It's in my nature, please!? What could be so special that it can stop something like that happening, especially when the only thing that's even come close to solving the problem is a shit tone of Spirit?"

I sigh although I kind of expected this. Rose was not known to deal well with secrets unless they were her own. Or Lissa's.

I smirk then, deciding to tease her. "Magic."

"Haha, real funny. As if Sydney would even go near magic. What is this big secret? Please! I know you and Jill know! If you won't tell me, I'll just go and bother her."

"She won't tell you."

"Yes she will. I'm her sister-by-default. She'll have to tell me."

I laugh knowing Jailbait will never reveal anything to Rose. Sydney's more of a sister to her than Rose or Lissa are and probably will ever be. I know her alliance is with Sage, especially on this matter, as it could get her taken away from us.

Rose growls, obviously getting the gist of my thoughts from my laugh. "Come on! Please! For the good of our kind?"

"This is for the good of our kind _as well as_ for Sydney."

"What if I guessed?"

"You can try."

"Ok...is it radioactive?"

I roll my eyes. "No."

"Umm, scientific sunlight?"

"Uh, no."

She clapped her hands together as if she remembered something really important. "I'll just ask my old man then! He was the one to get the ingredients."

"Not going to work, he was sworn to secrecy. He tells anyone and Sydney stops and the vials made are destroyed." Maybe a little exaggerated, but I got the point across. Plus, she doesn't know if I'm lying or not.

"Damn," Rose furrowed her brow. "Liquefied silver...that's been charmed?"

"Yes, actually."

"Woo Hoo! Ha!"

"No, not actually. You really thought it would be that easy when it involves Sage?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

I spin around, careful not to spill or drop anything, at the sound of My Love's voice.

"It was made as one," I say smiling, taking in her relaxed pose at the doorway of the lab.

"Oh, hey Syd. What's up? You know you look really good in that...uh...shade of brown." Nice Rose, very nice. Way to look guilty.

She raises her eyebrow. "Thanks Rose. So...did you need anything?"

"Nope. Nada. Zilch. Nothing at all. I'm all good. I'll see you for food later." She runs down the hall.

"You heard everything, right?"

"Yep, spell on the walls. Anything relating to me comes through. Pretty powerful actually. I can hear all the way down the hall. First time I've used it as well."

"Huh, that's cool."

"You can do another one that allows you to hear everything, but I thought that would just get annoying."

"Smart thinking, Ninety-Nine."

"What happened to 'My Love'?"

"Too plain."

"All well, I've finished a few batches and I'm exhausted."

I look down once again to the food and drink in my hands. "I couldn't find any dates."

"That's ok. We have lunch with the others at twelve."

That was a surprise. Wonder why I didn't know. At least I now know what Rose meant about seeing us for food later.

Sydney recognised my confused look. "Text from Jill. She knew you were busy."

"Ah." She grabbed the food and sat back at the table where she was working. "I was told you couldn't do that?"

"Do what?"

"Eat with science stuff."

"Only with chemicals or a super-hygienic project is that really considered a rule. The ink and water I'm using is already sterilised so as long as I wash my hands and don't drop pieces of cheese into the vials, it will be fine. Magic tends to help keep out germs as well. It's the reason I haven't gotten sick even after the alchemist tattoo stopped working."

For that I was glad, although it might be nice to look after a sick Sydney. I'm sure she'd look cute, all tucked up in bed with me bring her soup. She'd probably refuse any help though, worried about her pride. Stubborn woman. Man, I really do have a type in that perspective.

"So...yummy?"

"Very nice, thank-you future provider of our future children."

"Oh, while collecting your food I thought of a name."

She looks sceptical, but then again, she has the right to be. "What?"

"Sam," I say smiling, "So when our other children have children they can call him Uncle Sam."

"No."

"You didn't even think about it!"

"Ok then," She paused and pulled an exaggerated thinking face, finger on her chin and all. "No way in hell."

"Aww, it was a good idea."

"Sure, Honey. Maybe I can name the kids while you come up with their last names."

"They will all have the same...haha. Cute Sage, I get it. Can I at least have the middle name? Please?"

"It has to go nicely with the first."

"Pfft. Easy peasy."

"Ok then, go."

I think for a while. I want it to mean something to both of us. "Tatiana Lillian Ivashkov."

She looks surprised but then smiles and pats my hair before sifting her fingers through it. I don't care if she messes it up, it feels too good. "Ok, then. That's one name down. That's four more to go and maybe a few spares just in case."

"Five kids?"

"My maximum. I'm not getting a mini bus and seven is the max limit in a reasonable looking car these days."

"Ah, so practical and so stylish."

She winks at me and smiles slightly while dusting the last of her food off her hands on a napkin. "You love me for it."

"Yeah I do." I say as I look towards her lips where the last of her juice is being licked away.

"What about little Hopper's? He won't be with us much longer, and I hate to say it but I think I'll miss the little guy. It would be good for the kids to have a pet too."

"He's a demon!"

"A docile one that warns people of danger and can fit in the palm of my hand!"

"I should really check up on him, see how he's doing at Mrs Terwilliger's. We might have to get him up here if it's going to take this long." Ha, saw what you did their Sage.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Ok, Possibly."

"Yes!...So how many do you have left to do before lunch, or can we take a little break?"

"I could do a few more, but I might need a little break beforehand."

"Really?" I say hopefully as she walks slowly over to me.

"Yep, only a mini one though."

I shrug, I'll take what I can get. Unfortunately that isn't much as it is no sooner her lips have touched mine that she is back at the desk with glowing salt in her hand.

"What was that?"

"A promise. Now how about I go to work on this and you work on names? And no, you can't name all our children after plants. I'll accept Lillian as a middle name as it combines both 'lilly' and Jill's name and has some reason to it. But that's it."

"Pity. I liked Azalea and Bamboo. All well. Get back to playing with you magic, I have real work to do now."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the storyline.

AN: Sorry it took so long!

**Chapter 10**

**Sydney's POV **

Adrian was still coming up with names when we should have been leaving for lunch with the others.

Having just finished my second lot of ink and adding black dye to them (it took a lot longer than I thought as I was too distracted by the gorgeous man lying on my bed), I cleaned up my bench. I then walked over to Adrian and began running my hand through his styled locks.

"We've got to go. We're going to be late."

"Is this late by your standards or by mine?"

I smile at him. I did like to get places at least ten minutes earlier then needed.

"Mine of course."

He looks back down to his list, written on a napkin that he had somehow managed to find. Why he didn't ask for a piece of paper I have no idea. It was a long list and I could pick up a few choices among the lazily written script. I immediately discounted the ones I was sure a joke, any supposedly funny movie references (like Edward and Buffy) and anymore plants (like Belladonna and Daisy) as it was clear the rule of 'no plant names' clearly was not being followed. I did like the name Ivy though, so maybe that one can stay...

There was still a lot there.

"What's your favourite after Tatiana Lillian?"

"Well Honeysuckle, I thought we could maybe have Eddison as a boy's name as it combines both Eddie's name and Mason's names. I know it would mean a lot to both him and Rose. That's if he and Jill don't want to use it." He paused. "I've yet to think of a middle name to go with that one, though. Maybe that can be yours."

"Haha. Already picturing them together?"

"It's gonna happen Sage."

"I know. Just maybe don't mention it at lunch. We already had a some-what awkward convocation about 'little Dragomir's' last time, so no more kid talk among friends." I paused but interrupted when I saw Adrian about to retort. "Oh, and I'm going to get Ms Terwilliger to send Hopper over. With the amount of ink needed and the way my magic is behaving, we are going to be here awhile and I don't want him to get sick."

"Ah, there's my mother hen." He tilted his head and a worried expression came over his face. "But wont people notice that there is a little moving dragon inside an envelope? And what if he starts yowling? I'm sure that won't go over to well."

The mental image I got from that made me giggle, causing Adrian to lose the worried expression and grin widely, if only at the strange noises I was making.

"I left him in statue form. I didn't want him to be a nuisance."

"Good call. How 'bout you text her now then? I surprisingly miss our little demon baby."

I roll my eyes but take out my phone, remembering I had to keep it simple and coded in case the alchemists saw it. I guess I could get a third phone for my 'witchy stuff' as Adrian calls it, but that seemed quite excessive.

_Hello Ms T, hope all is going well.  
I'll be here for a while longer, so I  
was wondering if you could please  
forward 'Project H' to the address  
I gave you before I left.  
Much appreciated, S._

**Adrian's POV **

After Jackie replied affirmative to her request we headed out. I'm not sure where we'd hide our loud, hungry, little demon baby (the reason we left him behind in the first place) but I'm sure we'd manage.

It was all going well till Sydney wobbled in her sleek, black heels. When I had first seen them on I had thought them highly sexy, but at the moment, as she tumbled towards the floor, they were death traps.

"Sage! You ok?" I asked as I just caught her, only just stopping her from hitting the floor.

She blinked lazily, her eyes rolling around. She then raised one of her hands to rest on her forehead. "Yeah...Yeah." She breathed deeply, straightening herself out. "The last lot took a lot out of me, more so than the first. My blood sugar dropped. That's all. I thought I was getting used to using this much magic..."

My worry picked up. "That's all? You looked like you were going to pass out. Do you need to sit down? I can bring you some juice? We – "

"Adrian! I'm fine! I just need to get some food in me."

I cup my hands on either side of her face to look in her eyes, searching to see if she's lying. I'd look at her aura but with the amulet she wore to hide her feelings from Lissa and Sonya that would not work.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Stop worrying." She begins walking again and reaches forward to open the dining room door. "Everything is perf– "

The door opens before she can reach it.

"Miss Sage. How wonderful it is to see you. I heard of your...altercation yesterday. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm sure you had nothing to do with the attack." He leaned in close to Sydney. "And I'm sure the boys injuries were a complete coincidence too. Missing an eye each. Nasty business."

I step in. "Yes. Tragic."

Mazur leans back away from Sydney, but is still blocking the door. "Adrian! My dear boy! Last I heard my daughter was going to interrogate you about the ink. Nice to know your still breathing."

"Almost wasn't, but Sage saved me just in time."

"That's good. My daughter can often go a bit over the top. She gets it from her mother."

I seriously doubted that it came purely from her mother and, from the look on Sydney's face, she did too.

Sydney then swayed slightly and I addressed him again.

"Well, I say we move this party forward. I'm starving. How 'bout you Sage, fancy a bite?" I say as I flashed her my fangs jokingly.

She pretended to shudder slightly before turning delicately on her heel and walking into the room.

I let go of my pretences and groaned as Abe followed her.

This was going to be _so_ fun. I just know it.

You know...I might just bring up Little Eddie's and Jill's.

Or maybe not.

We'll see how bad it gets before I pull that cat out of it's bag.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the storyline.

**Chapter 11**

**Adrian's POV **

Lunch was surprisingly going well (Abe had been keeping his suspicious/knowing looks to a minimum). Or at least it was until a young moroi appeared at the door.

"What is it now?" I heard Rose mutter. "I swear..."

"Sorry your majesty, this package arrived at the front gate for the alchemist and I thought it best to deliver it quickly."

"Arrived?" Lissa asked. "It didn't come with the mail?"

"No ma'am. It was found at the gate."

"Nobody saw who dropped it off?"

"No ma'am."

"Huh. Never mind. Sydney? Were you expecting anything?"

"Just some stuff from the alchemists. Thanks for that." Sydney said quickly, walking over the man and taking the small wrapped up box out of his hands. She then smiles slightly. Oh no. "You're lucky you didn't shake it. You might not be here if you did."

He jumps back, landing wide-eyed and ashen faced. "What?"

"It's nothing you need to know."

Lissa steps in. "That will be all. Thank you."

Sydney sits back down beside me as he scurries back out the door, making sure to brush against my side, and then starts her convocation with the others back up.

"So, what were you saying about that guardian Rose?"

"Oh, yeah. So this big, tough guardian with these HUGE muscles, comes up to me and was like, 'so this is the great and powerful Rosie Hathaway, muhahaha.' So I'm like 'what's it to you jackass?' and he, for some reason, decided to take offence at that," Sure Rose,_ somehow_ "and wanted to fight me."

"Let me guess," Eddie said. "You took him down in 10 seconds flat."

Dimitri spoke up, looking proud. "More like 5."

"Yeah, when I was done with him, there was soothing left. At least in the ego department." She winks.

I laugh at her fierce expression. "I'd love to have seen that."

She looks down disappointed. "A few people there filmed it but the wont allow me to have a copy."

"They don't want your ego to get any bigger, though that would be a feat in itself."

"Shut it Pyro!"

"Love you too Rosie."

The whole table seems to sigh at the same time.

"Can't I have one meal where you two don't act like little children?"

They pretend to think about it. "Nope," they say together.

After lunch is finally over Sage and I rush back to her room.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!"

She laughs. "I'm beginning to think that Rose and Christian aren't the only ones acting like children today."

"I can't help it." I smirk at her. "I can't wait to see our little demon baby again."

She huffs and shakes her head in mock annoyance before tearing open the package and lifting a little stone Hopper out.

"Come on," I urge.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes but says the little incantation to wake our Hopper up, then puts him in my hand in time for him to start screeching.

"We know, we know. You're hungry."

Sage pulls out a bread roll from her pocket.

"What – how did you – how did that even fit in your pocket?"

"I used magic to shrink it."

"Really?"

"No, not really. I just have functioning pockets unlike your designer ones."

"Ouch, but true."

"Do you want to feed him?"

"Oh, I don't know." I say jokingly and look down at Hopper to give him a light scratch, causing him to purr. "Do you want Daddy to feed you, or do you want Momma Sage?"

I feel the bread roll being pushed into my other hand. "Feed your precious baby then get him something to drink. I'm going to do a bit more of that ink."

"But Sage, you're doing too much – "

"I'll be fine. I've eaten well and if I need any more sugar I'll just send you out or get something dropped off."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure. Now, feed your boy before he starts shrieking again."

I lean towards Hopper and stage whisper at him. "Don't worry baby, mummy still loves you. She just has to work a lot. I'm the fun one."

"Adrian!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm going. Here you are...hey, hey. Eat slower buddy, it's not going to disappear. Well, by the way you're eating it, it will. But that's not what I meant..."

I hear Sydney laugh again and it causes my smile to grow.

Just you wait Sage. You haven't seen anything yet. Just wait till we have kids of our own.

**Sydney's POV **

As I sat down at my work bench I could hear Adrian feeding 'our little demon baby' as he liked to call Hopper, and I laughed lightly before pulling out the note and the small package that I was hoping Adrian wouldn't see.

_Hello Dear,  
Things are going well here and I wish the same for you and your handsome __young man.  
I trust that your little Hopper got there in one piece as well as the following tumbled stones for your... special project. After doing a lot of research I found that not many stones adsorbed negative energies like you wanted, instead they deflected them. I agree with you that that this wouldn't be for the best as the darkness would most likely be deflected onto the shadow bond mate.  
The best option that I found was__black tourmaline (possibly combined with a piece of clear quartz). There also options like black obsidian, amethyst and kyanite. Topaz is also an option as it is __well-known for transmuting negative energies into positive, and can help to replace negative emotions with joy, happiness and peace. If you use the others they'll need regular cleansing.  
I've given you a few small samples of each. Be careful with them and god luck!  
J.T  
PS: Let me know if you need anything else and what you're results are!_

I smile and take out the stones, rolling them over in my hands.

"There! All done."

Oh! Adrian! I slip the stones back in the package and hide them, and the letter, behind a box of vials and get out more salt to infuse.

"Done much?"

"Nope. To busy watching you."

Adrian laughs. "How about we order in tonight, put our little bundle of joy to bed and have some grown up time?"

I shake my head. Oh Adrian. What am I going to do with you?

"Sure. But for now, how about you catch up more with the others while I do this? Leave Hopper with me and have some fun."

"As if I can have fun without you, my Little Asparagus!"

Asparagus? Please don't let that one stick around.

"Go on, get out of here!"

He laughs again and kisses me. "I'll see if I can find Lissa."

"You do that."

"Bye Honey Dew. Bye Hopster."

Hopper squeaks and tries to follow Adrian as he walks out the door only to be pushed back.

"No buddy. Stay. Stay. Good boy. See ya Sage! Don't get into any trouble when I'm gone!"

"Bye!"

Breathe out.

Ok. Time to work on that project...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the storyline.

AN: I'd apologise for the lateness but then I would have to do that for practically every post I ever made. So instead I promise to try and do better.

**Chapter 12**

**Sydney's POV **

_He laughs again and kisses me. "I'll see if I can find Lissa."_

_"__You do that."_

_"__Bye Honey Dew. Bye Hopster."_

_Hopper squeaks and tries to follow Adrian as he walks out the door only to be pushed back._

_"__No buddy. Stay. Stay. Good boy. See ya Sage! Don't get into any trouble when I'm gone!"_

_"__Bye!"_

_Breathe out._

_Ok. Time to work on that project..._

I pulled the stones and the letter back out, starting to get a better feel for the crystals, only for Hopper to start tugging on my pants leg. I sigh and pop him up next to me on the desk.

"You can stay up here if you can be quiet for a little while. You can do that can't you? Maybe take a nap?" He squeals before curling up and starting to snore. "Good boy."

I turn back to what I was doing.

Hmmm...I think I'll try to infuse each crystal with magic first and see how much they will take before then seeing how long it will last. I pick them up, curling them in my hands and feeling the energies they give off. One of these has to work. It just has to.

I call upon the magic inside me and begin to feel the rush as I transfer it into the crystals. They all begin to glow.

I'm finally getting somewhere.

**Adrian's POV **

"Hey Liss, how's life?"

She hugs me as I come through the door and I almost automatically look for her golden aura before remembering I could no longer see it. I had tried to stop looking but old habits tend to die hard. I also constantly caught myself looking for Sydney's brilliant yellow and purple one that always seemed to grow brighter whenever we were together.

I tried to hide the burst of sadness I felt at the loss but I'm sure Lissa saw it.

"I'm good, busy, but good. How about you? You look a little...sad."

"It's just the pills and all. I mean, it's great not to have the so out of control emotions all the time, but I miss the rush, you know? And all the colours."

She smiles sadly at me. "Have you been thinking of stopping them?"

"No," I say loudly, thinking of what Sydney would have to say to that. Or my great-aunt who happens to reside in my head whenever the pills aren't there to keep her out. "No. I'm just finding it a little hard. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," I shake off any remnants of sadness and, instead, think of Sydney in our room playing with Hopper.

"Ok then...so...how's your art going?"

"I asked you a question first?"

She sighed. "I already answered that but if you want more detail; my queenly duties are keeping me busy and aren't exactly exiting. Rose is in the kitchen as usual, eating all my food. And Christian is doing something or other. Now your turn."

"Hahaha. I thought it was her day off."

"It is, but Dimitri's with Christian at the moment and you know Rose."

"Ah." I turn to face the kitchen. "Hey Little Damphir!"

A muffled 'hey' comes from the kitchen.

"So..?" She asks, leading me into the living room.

"Ok, ok. It's going great. My professors are impressed. I'm getting good marks."

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Uh." I look down, suddenly nervous for some reason. Has she ever seen my work? What will she think? "Sure."

I grab my phone and open up the folder which holds pictures of most of my art projects and hand it over to her.

"Wow." She looks up and shouts to Rose. "Get in here!"

"I'm eating!"

"Now Rose!"

"Ugh, someone better be dying in there."

"Better. Though, I guess, if you don't wanna see Adrian's artwork..."

"Gimme gimme gimme!"

Rose runs into the room and plops herself down on the couch next to Lissa.

They take their time flicking through the pictures as I try to hide my nervousness by fixing my hair. I keep an eye on their faces though. So far so good.

"These are amazing Adrian, I can't believe you haven't – "

"What? What is it?" I ask panicked, trying to remember if there was something on that phone that would warrant such a reaction.

"Uh, just that...um." Rose turns the phone to face me and I see a collection of golden lilies bursting through a bunch of thorned, wilted red roses. Forgot about that one. "Is this symbolic in any way? You know, the wilted roses and all?"

I shrug as if it's no big deal. "Nah, just thought it would look cool."

She still looks a little unsure. "Ah, cool then."

"Come on Rose, stop hogging the phone. I want to see the rest!"

The finish off the photos.

"They are brilliant Adrian!"

"Thanks Cousin"

"I especially like the one of the little dragon sitting on top of the pie. That was cute as!"

I didn't feel the need to mention that it was a demon, not a dragon, but everyone has their own artistic interpretation, right? Besides, with how religious Lissa was I'm sure she'd freak a little over the idea that I painted a 'cute' demon.

"I like the cool one, with all the red and gold?"

"The one with the swirls?"

"Yeah, that one."

I move to grab the phone but freeze when Rose asks "Who was your model?"

"My model?"

"For the painting with the fire? You know, where the chick is surrounded by flames in that smokin' hot red dress? I could have sworn she looks familiar. I just can't see her face."

"Oh yeah, that one." I thought for a second on what I could use to deflect their attention, after all there was a reason the beautiful woman in the painting looked so familiar to her. "That one was just a practice image to put in my portfolio. It's amazing how much time you have in the day when give up drinking and smoking."

"Wait. You gave up smoking? When did this happen?"

"Seriously? Have you seen me smoking since I got here?"

"Huh. Nope. I guess I just didn't notice."

I laugh. "Too busy sucking face with the Cradle Robber?"

"Shuddup." Rose Laughs. "Speaking of romance...you interested in anyone? I know of a certain someone who has the hots for you..." she says, singing the last bit. Obviously she was talking about fellow spirit user Nina Sinclair who, I've been told, has been asking about me.

I wink at her and try to look indifferent. "I'm turning over a new leaf remember. No booze, no smokes, no chicks..."

They both give me a look that should have sent me six feet under.

"Suuuuure," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"What about chicks?" Christian asks from the door to the lounge room. Huh, didn't even hear him come in.

"Adrian here," Rose starts sarcastically. "Is apparently giving up women."

Christian snorted. "Sure he is. By the way. I need to talk to you guys more about using magic defensively. I have some people convinced but a lot are still being stubborn jack-asses."

This was interesting. I decided to comment before the girls. "What points do you need help on?"

"I need ways for all of the elements to be able to defend themselves and assist dhampirs not just fire. Except that is the only one I really have experience with."

"Have you talked to Sage about it? I'm sure she'd have some good ideas." She's also begun to experiment with all the different elements lately and should know of a few things that work, although fire has always been her favourite. Water came in close though. Then again, it always made her happy when she messed up my hair with wind. Cold wind.

"Talk to the alchemist? About _magic_?"

Oh yeah. "If it's to help get rid of strigoi, I'm sure she'd help."

"Maybe you can ask her at dinner?"

"At dinner?" Damn, there goes my semi-romantic plans with Sage and our hopefully sleeping demon baby.

"Yeah, we – Lissa, Rose and I – decided that beings Sydney doesn't really know many people here other than us, and she's doing so much for us, that we couldn't just let her eat all alone all the time."

"Ah." That was a nice thought, but... "I'm sure she wouldn't mind having tonight by herself."

"I insist," Lissa says nodding her head.

Great.

Maybe tomorrow night?


End file.
